The invention relates to a pipe fitting comprising a plastic body and a reinforcement ring around the outside of the plastic body.
Pipe fittings having internal taper threads or female threads are commonly used in the plumping industry. Parts having male pipe threads are threaded into female pipe threads in the fitting to form a pipe joint. Pipe fittings made of plastic with female pipe threads are particularly susceptible to structural failure. It is known to solve this problem by placing a reinforcement ring around the outside of the female pipe fitting to restrict and/or inhibit expansion and splitting of the pipe fitting. However, there is a need to improve the female pipe fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,439 discloses a strengthened pipe fitting for connecting to an externally threaded surface. The strengthened pipe fitting comprises a pipe fitting having an internally threaded surface and a compression band fitted onto the attachment end of the pipe fitting. The pipe fitting is initially manufactured, in absence of the compression band, to have an internally threaded surface with a pitch diameter larger than that specified for mating with the externally threaded surface. The compression band is then fitted onto the attachment end of the pipe fitting. The compression band is uniquely sized to compress the internally threaded surface sufficiently so that the internally threaded surface of the strengthened pipe fitting mates with the externally threaded member. However, the manufacture of such a fitting is quite difficult and complex.